


He's Cheer Captain

by larrystylinsons (sweetums)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetums/pseuds/larrystylinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s the school’s new football coach and finds a cheerleader blowing one of his players in the locker room way after school is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Cheer Captain

Harry’s in his office, scanning through some of his students’ profiles. Being a new football coach and starting at the beginning of the school year, he needs to make sure he has a reasonable amount of knowledge on what the kids here are capable of. He’s only a week in and he’s observed a few P.E classes and one football practice consisting of players picked from last year. He’s holding try outs early tomorrow morning from which he then has to cut a new list for this year, though from what he’s seen, it won’t be too devastating as the current players aren’t half bad. He wouldn’t be kicking half the team off so for that part, he’s a little glad.

Leaning back in his chair, he rubs a hand on the lines in his forehead. God, it was late. He glanced at the clock on the pale wall and winced. He’s definitely the last one in the building. Still, he has a few more files to skim through- he’ll stay for 20 more minutes. But after reading roughly 25 of the same sort of information, Harry finds his mind drifting and effectively, losing interest. His mind is wandering to thoughts on his new work place. After only a week, he’s sussed out that it wasn’t all that bad for a secondary school. In fact, it’s really good, if not, slightly weird. Students and teachers here are quite friendly towards eachother and he gets a feeling that the set up here doesn’t follow a typical school. For one, most pupils seemed to be bisexual and completely comfortable with it. There are 5 boys on the cheerleading squad and they’re the 5 most popular boys in the entire school. A lot stranger than any school he’s ever been to… As the thoughts whirl in his mind, he’s snapped out of it by a loud moan being carried to him down the hallway to his office. Harry frowns. This is far too late a time for there to be anybody else here, he was sure he was alone. Curious to see what’s going on and concerned in case something was wrong, he makes his way to where the sound seemed to have come from.

Down the hall, there isn’t much apart from the boys’ locker room. Harry’s stumped as to what on earth anyone would be doing in the locker room this late but he’s even more stumped when he opens it expecting to see anything other than a student on his knees, blowing another. He’s literally lost for words. He can just about make out the boy on the floor to be one of the cheerleaders and the boy standing to be one of the better players from the football team, Zayn, he thinks. The cheerleader is facing the door while Zayn’s body is positioned so he’s looking at the wall opposite. Not that he’s doing much looking, his eyes are closed and he’s spluttering a lot of coherent noises as the other boy works on his length. Speaking of which, the boy has zeroed in on Harry watching the scene and instead of jumping up to defend himself to a member of staff, he locks eyes with Harry and deepthroats Zayn. Harry’s mouth falls wide open in shock when he slurps and makes a show of sucking cock. A show clearly meant for Harry’s benefit. Before long, he’s smiling straight at the coach with a mouthful of cock before pulling off to lap greedily at his head. Harry can’t help but make a sound, low at the back his throat. Zayn’s eyes fly open, finally acknowledging an intruder and quickly pulls away to pull up his trousers and stammer in front of Harry.

Louis is still on the floor, licking traces of pre-come off his thin lips.

“What is going on here?”

Harry manages to grasp back some sense of control. He’s practically a teacher, damn it.

“I-we-ermm…”

Zayn’s face has gone an embarrassing shade of red and he’s looking like he wants to crawl away into a deep cave.

“You shouldn’t be in school at this hour, let alone be doing what you were. I’m assuming you’re thinking of going to try outs tomorrow?”

Zayn nods at Harry’s sudden tone of authority. He’s shaking his head and thinking hard on actions to take. On one hand, he shouldn’t allow Zayn to even have a chance of being on the team but on the other, he recognised him for a reason. Zayn is extremely talented at football. So he internally punches himself and proceeds.

“Get home Malik. You better show up early tomorrow. Prove to me that I can even consider putting you on my team after that display.”

Zayn turns from scarlet to blank white as he nods furiously before rushing out.

Now, Harry’s left with the small dilemma in the form of a smug cheerleader, still on his knees.

“As for you. My office, now.”

Harry heads for his office and is followed suit.

When they arrive, he sits behind his desk and motions for the student to sit in the opposite chair.

“Name?”

“Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson.”

Harry quickly does a search on his computer and ends up with Louis’ profile on his screen. His attention doesn’t take long to land back on the real life form of the cheeky student. He’s petite and has obscenely high cheekbones. His brown hair looks mussed and tanned legs splay out of tiny cheerleading shorts. Harry stops where his thoughts are heading to look Louis in the eyes and finds the latter has a large, knowing grin plastered on his very gifted features.

“Mr Tomlinson, what you were doing was inappropriate.”

“Was it?”

“Yes. Very. Especially on school grounds. Now, would you like to explain yourself?”

Louis shifts in the chair, as if getting himself comfy.

“Well, you see, coach, my good friend Zayn was feeling horny and I was trying to relieve him of his problem by sucking his cock.”

Louis seemed to drawl out the term ‘coach’. That, added with the actual context of his speech, made something stir in the pits of Harry’s stomach. He coughs.

“That’s enough. Now, seeing as this is the first time, and that your record comes up clean, I’ll let you off with a warning.”

Harry thinks that’s pretty much it, that Louis will just leave. He blanches when Louis stays put and opens his mouth to speak further.

“Are you sure about that, coach? I think a lot people will testify that my records aren’t exactly clean.”

Harry just stares.

“And I’m not getting punished? But what if I do something again? Something-“

Louis leans forwards slightly and blows out his last word.

“-naughty.”

Harry’s squirming and wants so badly for Louis to just go. He’s sure that he’s already broken a thousand regulations by just sitting in his chair. Fuck. But Louis’ off his seat and heading for Harry. He should move. Or do something. Oh god. This should stop right about now.

Louis is right in front of him now, so close he can smell a lingering scent of faint after shave.

“Coach, do you really trust that I won’t slip up again?”

Louis’ leaning into Harry’s ear and whispering loudly in a velvety tone.

“I’ve been so bad.”

Louis licks the hairs standing on Harry’s ivory neck. He throws a thick, golden thigh across Harry’s groin, into a straddling position.

“Louis, stop this.”

Harry’s voice is so far from strong, he barely croaks the protest. Louis knows and laughs.

“Punish me, coach.”

He’s grinding his plump bum into Harry’s lap and muttering exaggerated oh’s into the soft shell of his ear.

“Touch me.”

Harry hesitates before closing a palm on Louis’ bulge. He huffs out a long breath while Louis goes absolutely distraught and cries out.

“Feels so good, coach. Your hands are so big.”

Harry doesn’t get how the use of ‘coach’ turns him on to levels he’s not sure he’s capable of.

Louis is rubbing himself all over Harry’s lean body.

“Do you wanna see it? Do you wanna see my school-boy willy?”

It sounds completely ridiculous but Louis’ opened his eyes so big and innocent and formed his lips into a cute pout so Harry nods.

Louis pulls down his shorts and boxers completely to reveal his hard-on. His tight t-shirt follows, making him completely naked on top of a fully clothed Harry. He then takes Harry’s hand and places it around the length then bites his bottom lip, looking at Harry as if for approval.

“Is it big enough?”

Harry nearly screams from arousal when he feels the hot pulse in his hand.

“Ye-yeah.”

Louis smiles sweetly and plants a kiss on where Harry’s dimple should be.

“Can I see yours?”

When Louis is looking at him with a doe-eyed expression, he fumbles with his button and belt to pull out his aching penis.

Louis strokes it and his hands look absolutely miniature compared to the sheer size of Harry.

“It’s so huge. Put it inside me, coach. Wanna feel it in me. Want it to come inside my hole so bad. Please, coach. Let me ride you.”

Louis begs shamelessly and all Harry can do is not sob. He weakly bobs his head in a mere attempt at indication for Louis to carry on. That’s all the younger lad needs before he’s sucking on his own digits. He shoves one into himself and moves it around. A dramatic frown etches his face and he’s pouting.

“Need something bigger. Please, my finger isn’t long enough.”

He’s panting breathlessly into Harry’s neck, squirming and needing. He’s made himself look close to tears and frustrated so Harry places his own fingers into Louis’ willing mouth.

Louis starts on wetting them, tongue darting around and coating. When Harry pulls out, they’re moist and ready so he inserts one into Louis’ waiting hole. Louis arches and moans at the feeling of something much more slender and lengthy than his own.

More of Harry’s fingers enter until he’s got three inside, hooking, scissoring, stretching. Louis makes a play of fucking himself down onto them, so hard that he bottoms out.

“Such a whore.”

Harry didn’t mean to let that slip out and mentally curses himself. He pretends to brush it away in fear of offending Louis but Louis’s heard him loud and clear.

“Yeah, coach. ‘M such a whore. Urgh, a whore for you and your fingers. Fuck, I want you so bad. Your fingers in me, need you, coach. Want more, I’m your whore. Want you to do everything to me.”

Louis’ spent and he’s putting his mouth all over Harry, to pant heated air onto sweaty skin. Harry can feel Louis’ ready so he slips himself out and lets Louis move at his own pace. Louis moves fast and he’s soon got himself hovering over a red, straining cock. He licks his parched lips hungrily and sinks down. Both bodies have their heads thrown back in a filthy whine.

Louis has trouble with his breathing and the air of cockiness from the start has been shoved out the door by the extreme size of Harry’s penis. He can feel it splitting him open raw and he wants to absolutely crumble from the soreness and pleasure. Harry’s thumb is stroking the skin on his toned tummy and he’s relaxing, slowly.

Once adjusted, Louis moves himself. He wraps his arms around Harry to hold onto the back of his chair before his actions speed up.

He’s everywhere, circling his dirty hips and pushing himself. He bounces in time with his racing heartbeat and Harry can see his penis disappearing and appearing. He catches sight of Louis’ hole, completely wrecked, having taken more than it can handle and oozing with pre-come, all flushed and puckered. He bets it tastes so good.

Louis bounces and grinds until he’s seeing stars and until he can’t anymore.

“Coach!”

With that, he’s coming, streaking himself with creamy liquid. Seeing him unravel, sweaty everywhere, gets Harry shouting and pulsing inside Louis. He fills him up and Louis clenches, milking every last drop. When both their highs have been ridden out, Louis attaches his lips to a more fleshy pair. They kiss languidly, tongues prodding eachother and exploring gums and roofs. They roll and bite into the insides of their mouths, letting their taste buds linger. After a long while, they pull away from one another and Louis leaves the warmth of Harry’s lap to pick up his strewn clothes and re-dress himself. He walks out, hips swinging deliciously, and Harry watches the words ‘Cheer!’ on the back of his hot pants disappear. 


End file.
